Jaakor/Image Gallery
Anime 2716.png|Jaakor with Shun Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.08 PM.JPG|Jaakor about to jump Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.45.59 PM.JPG|Jaakor in open ball form Shun Intermission Screen.png|Shun and Jaakor in the Intermission Screen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Jaakor with Drago and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.51.43 PM.JPG Wise20.PNG 1011.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.55 PM.JPG|Jaakor using Moonlight Shadow Breaker against Spatterix and Stronk Prodigal7.PNG Ultimate Kazami Style-Rapid Fury.PNG|Jaakor, Orbeum, and Skytruss about to use Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury Ultimate Kazami Style-Rapid Fury1.PNG|Jaakor using Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury Shun and Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor2.png 1238.JPG 1089.jpg 1087.jpg 195.jpg CTD5.JPG|Jaakor punching Betadron Magmafurytrio.png 1405.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.55.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 9.57.47 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.27.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.55.03 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.49.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.15.40 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.13.28 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.10.35 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.10.09 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.04.08 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 12.03.29 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.12.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 6.03.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.47.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.44.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 7.09.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.19.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.59.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.09.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.06.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.14.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.12.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.05.32 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.52.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.01.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 5.56.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 11.55.51 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 11.49.47 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 11.48.10 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 4.07.03 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.23.14 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.22.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.37.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 11.15.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.45.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.42.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.41.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 10.05.44 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 7.14.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.07.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.02.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.01.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 10.47.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 9.26.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 9.22.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 10.32.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 4.13.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 4.07.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 4.03.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 3.58.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 2.02.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 2.00.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.59.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.54.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.53.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.52.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.51.11 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.50.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.50.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.48.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.39.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 1.37.14 PM.JPG Game S4.75_BakuSolo-Jaakor_BakuCycloneStrike.jpg|US Package of Baku Camo Surge/Baku Cyclone Strike/Baku Lava Storm Jaakor (front) gi-jaakor.png|European Package of Jaakor (front) File:Pahnshade.JPG|Japanese Package of Jaakor (front) File:10158630a4.jpg|Japanese Package of Jaakor (back) Ny19.png|Prototype Jaakor (open front) SkyRaiders_Jaakor.jpg|Prototype Jaakor with highlight (open front) VentusJaakor_SkyRaider.png|Demo Ventus Jaakor (open front) 3634634 6436.JPG|Ventus Jaakor (open front) 00000000009870065 PJC WindNinja (29).JPG|Magmafury with Ventus Jaakor Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (31).JPG|Aquos Jaakor (open front) IMG_0636.JPG|Darkus Jaakor (open front) Btc36a.jpg|Demo Haos Jaakor (closed front) Btc36.jpg|Demo Haos Jaakor (open front) 10158630a3.jpg|Haos Jaakor (closed front) 10158630a.jpg|Haos Jaakor (open front) 10158630a2.jpg|Haos Jaakor (open back) File:Btc 36 detail.jpg BakuCamoSurge_Jaakor.jpg|Demo Baku Camo Surge Jaakor (open front) 34643634 346.JPG|Baku Cyclone Strike Darkus Jaakor (open front) Others PTRU1-11104830dt.jpg jaakor.jpg|Aquos Jaakor skyraider_ID_jaakor.jpg Category:Image Galleries